Ash's Cousin
by jadesshadow
Summary: What if Ash had a cousin who was raised with him and what happens when she decides to travel with Gary instead of Ash on their first day as trainers. Plz R&R. Hope you like it. This is my first pokemon fic.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own Jade. (Yes I am still using that name)  
  
Ash's Cousin  
By: She Wolf Demon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting.  
  
Ash woke up early that day. He wanted to look nice for his cousin who was coming to stay with him and his mom. The two-year-old boy, who wanted to become a Pokemon Master ran downstairs and was greeted by his mom.  
  
"Good morning Ash. Say hello to you cousin Jade." She said pointing to an five-year-old girl with brown-layered hair. Jade hade bright jade green eyes, which explained her name. Ash noticed immediately that Jade was holding a Pokemon.  
  
"Wow. What Pokemon is that?" he asked curiously looking at the red/orange fox, with six tails in her arms.  
  
"Oh, this is a Vulpix that my parents caught and gave to me before they left. It's a fire type." She said hugging it.  
  
"You like Pokemon. Cool. So do I and I want to be the World's greatest Pokemon Master." Said Ash  
  
"Really? I want to be the World's greatest Pokemon Master." Jade said looking at him.  
  
"Where did Auntie and Uncle go?" Ash asked his curiosity getting the better of him again.  
  
"Auntie and Uncle went Pokemon training and won't be back for a long time. Until they do come back be good and play with Cousin Jade." Said Mrs. Ketchum  
  
"You can call me Jade." Said Jade  
  
"Ash go upstairs and change. Gary wanted to play. Take Jade with you too meet him. I'm sure they will like each other." Mrs. Ketchum said to Ash who was running upstairs as fast as he could.  
  
When Ash came downstairs Jade was waiting for him. He signaled for her to follow him, she did of course with her Vulpix right behind her. Once outside Ash went looking for Gary, he found Gary in the usual spot not far from the Pokemon Research Lab.  
  
"Hi Gary. I want you to meet my cousin Jade." Said Ash pushing Jade into Gary. "Jade, Gary, Gary, Jade. Now what was it you wanted to see me about?" Ash asked after quickly introducing them into each other.  
  
"My Grandpa wants to know if you are interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer." Said Gary nodding his head towards the Lab.  
  
"Of course I do, but first I will have to bring it up with mom." Said Ash  
  
"Do you think I could be a trainer too?" asked Jade curiously  
  
"Of course, I myself want to be a trainer but I think I won't start until I am 13 which will be in eight years." Said Gary  
  
"Why 13?" asked Ash  
  
"You have to be at least 10 to be a trainer, but I want to start as the same time as you so we can be rivals." Said Gary  
  
"I don't want to go on my own so I will also leave at the age of 13." Said Jade picking up her Vulpix and petting it.  
  
Later that day Ash brought up the question about being a Pokemon trainer and so did Jade.  
  
"Professor Oak wanted to know if I could be a Pokemon trainer. Can I mom and Jade too please?" Ash asked  
  
"But Ash if Jade wants to be a trainer she would leave in just five years and I think that is too early for her leave here alone."  
  
"Auntie Delia, I was planning to leave when I was 13 so I could travel with Ash and Gary." Said Jade looking at her Aunt.  
  
"Well I guess that's OK with me and your parents did say that if you wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer you could go ahead and do it." Mrs. Ketchum said smiling at her niece.  
  
"What about me?" asked Ash impatiently  
  
"Well I suppose it is OK, but please be careful." Mrs. Ketchum said looking at her son.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An: Well how did you like it? If you really like it then send me at least 3 reviews and I will post the next chapter. It is not very good and I was half asleep when I wrote it but still please tell me what you think.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
^_~  
  
She Wolf Demon 


	2. Starting the Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Starting the Journey  
  
The next eight years passed quickly and Jade grew from a timid little girl into a pretty young woman. Ash himself had just turned 10 and he was prepared to begin his journey with his cousin, who seemed to be extremely calm about getting her starter Pokemon the next day.  
  
Ash went to bed that night and dreamt about being a Pokemon Master when he heard his mom.  
  
"Ash! You're still not up! Jade left to get her Pokemon an hour ago!" she said pulling the blankets off of her son.  
  
"An hour ago!" Ash looked on the ground and saw his alarm clock smashed "Oh, no. I've got to catch up with her and the others."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Ash was out of the house and running as fast as he could toward Professor Oak's lab. He was just about there when he ran into Gary.  
  
"Ouch. Watch were you are going Ash and you better hurry Jade is just getting the last Pokemon." Said Gary nodding his head toward the lab.  
  
The last Pokemon no way, she can't have had the last Pokemon. Thought Ash sprinting towards the lab.  
  
Ash saw Jade walking out with a pokeball on her waist and he knew that she had her Pokemon. He ran past her and approached Professor Oak who was waiting for him.  
  
Ash came out of Professor Oak's lab with a Pikachu, the very last Pokemon.  
  
"What Pokemon did you get Jade?" Ash asked  
  
"I got a Pikachu that I nicknamed Lightning Storm." Jade said holding up a Pokeball.  
  
"Cool." Ash replied  
  
"Hey Ash. Do you mind if I travel with Gary?" Jade asked  
  
"I don't care I don't want you babysitting me anyway." Ash said  
  
"Thanks Cuz." Jade said running after Gary.  
  
Jade caught up with Gary and said,  
  
"Guess who gets to go with you?"  
  
"Ash said yes! This is going to be so cool with just you and me." Gary said looking at Jade.  
  
Jade certainly has gotten a lot older and prettier since the last time I saw her eight years ago. Gary thought while he walked with Jade through the woods. In the woods Jade came across a Pidgey, that she captured and named Sky Flyer.  
  
Throughout the entire journey Jade and Gary attempted to catch every Pokemon that they did not have.  
  
Jade could carry more than six Pokemon, because she did not have a Pokedex. She knew all 151 Pokemon and all of the data about them, Gary called her a walking, talking Pokedex.  
  
Jade like most trainers carried her Pokeball's on her waist, but she had a special necklace that could hold one Pokeball with a Pokemon in it. Right now it did not have a Pokeball on it because she was saving the spot for her soon to be most powerful Pokemon.  
  
"Jade?" Gary asked one night when they were camping in some woods next to a beautiful lake.  
  
"What is it Gary?" Jade replied looking up from the fire that she was tending.  
  
"I just want to know why you chose me of all people to go traveling with?" Gary asked looking away from Jade as if he was ashamed to ask her that.  
  
"Well it's probably because I have known you since I was five-years-old and because of the fact that you are my best and only friend." Jade said smiling at Gary across the fire who blushed, but because of the firelight Jade did not see him blush.  
  
Whew. That was close better not do that again other wise she might figure out that I.. Gary thought before Jade cut him off.  
  
"Gary what's wrong? Are you ok?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks for wondering." Gary said before he turned around, climbed into his sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.  
  
I wonder what's up with Gary. He's never acted like that before. Jade thought looking over at Gary as he slept in his sleeping bag. Jade shrugged her shoulders, crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Jade was just waking up when she heard Gary cry out in terror somewhere in the woods. Jade jumped to her feet and frantically looked around for Gary finally after hearing him cry out again she followed his voice to where he was. When she got to him she saw that he had fallen into a fast running river, the river let to a long waterfall, Jade saw Gary clinging to a rock and trying to get out of the river but with no luck.  
  
"Hang on Gary I'll save you!" Jade shouted looking around for a rope.  
  
"Use one of your Pokemon!" Gary shouted back at Jade.  
  
Jade nodded her head then grabbed a Pokeball on her waist and then she cried,  
  
"Go, Blueados." She threw the pokeball and a Gyarados came out of it the Gyarados grabbed Gary and safely carried him back to shore.  
  
"Jade. Thank you. You saved my life." Gary gasped.  
  
"Well you are my best friend and I would have saved you no matter what." Jade said helping Gary up. Gary smiled back at Jade.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: Hope you liked it. Please R&R if you did. I know I say this every time but if I get at least 3 reviews I will post the next chapter. Sorry but you guys have to know that. Thanks for reading my fic.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
^_~  
  
She Wolf Demon 


	3. Cinnbar Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Cinnabar Island  
  
On the boat to Cinnabar Island Jade ran into Ash, Brock and Misty. Ash was glad to see his cousin again and so was Misty and Brock. Misty saw Jade and Misty noticed that Jade was rather sad and that she was avoiding Gary and his cheerleaders.  
  
When Ash ran into Gary in the hotel Gary was so busy showing off in front of the cheerleaders that he did not notice Jade grab her stuff and walk out of the room. After Ash, Brock and Misty had run away from Jigglypuff they once again ran into, Jade only this time she was alone and sitting on a swing set all alone.  
  
"Ash?" Jade said.  
  
"What is it Jade?" Ash asked.  
  
"Can I stay with you guys for a while?" Jade asked.  
  
"Of course you can Jade." Misty said smiling at Jade. Jade gave a rather sad smile back at Misty.  
  
After Ash, Jade, Misty and Brock had saved the Pokemon lab, they went to the hot springs. In they hot springs Misty confronted Jade.  
  
"Jade you seem to be very sad, what's wrong?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well it's Gary. Ever since he joined up with those cheerleaders he has been showing off for them and ignoring me. I hate him now." Jade said tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"Jade don't hate Gary. Just talk to him, maybe he will understand. You two are still friends don't worry." Misty said, "Now let's just try and figure out that riddle."  
  
Jade smiled, sat down in the water and began to think hard.  
  
'Blaine's Gym is in a place where firefighters can never win. I wonder where that is.' Jade thought shutting her eyes and leaning back in the hot water till only her head was visible. Just then Jade heard Misty say,  
  
"Togepi what are you doing? Hey get away that water's boiling!"  
  
Jade opened her eyes and saw Misty's Togepi sitting on top of the Gyarados shaped fountain that was issuing the hot water. Togepi started jumping up and down on top of it when the fountain suddenly started to move. A giant boulder on the girls' side of the hot springs moved over the side, knocking down the fence that separated men from women. Jade and Misty looked over at the boys and all of a sudden they all screamed at the same time. The girls grabbed their towels and dived in the water, and the boys did the same.  
  
"Hehe I am so glad that I got to see that." Brock said grinning after the girls had gotten changed.  
  
Jade then whacked Brock upside the head for even thinking something like that.  
  
After Ash was defeated by Blaine Jade challenged the gym leader and she one using just one of her Pokemon, a Vaporeon named Aqua Fox.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ash asked after she was given her badge.  
  
"Practice." Jade simply replied walking off.  
  
"Jade where are you going?" Misty asked.  
  
"To talk to an old friend." Jade said still walking.  
  
Misty smiled and said to herself,  
  
'I'm glad that Jade is going to try and talk to Gary. I hope that she works everything out.' Then she turned around and looked at Blaine's Gym.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: Well how was that? I hope you liked it. If you did then please R&R. If I get at least three reviews I will post the next chapter. Until then I hope that you all do not die of boredom.  
  
Buh-bye,  
  
^_~  
  
She Wolf Demon 


	4. Viridan City Gym

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon. I do however own Jade and all of her Pokemon's nicknames.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Viridian City Gym  
  
Ash saw Gary, the cheerleaders and a very annoyed looking Jade pull up to the Viridian City Gym right in front of him and he stared at them in the car. The girls were sitting there cheering as usual but Jade who was driving the car just rubbed her head as if she had a headache.  
  
"Hey Ash look, I already have twelve badges." Gary bragged.  
  
"Yea, yea we all know." Jade said reaching over and closing the box that Gary was holding.  
  
"How many do you have Jade?" Brock asked getting uncomfortably close to Jade when he took a seat on the door.  
  
Jade pushed Brock off of the door and said,  
  
"For you information I have fourteen badges." Jade said as if it was no big deal to her at all.  
  
"Hey last time I checked you had only thirteen." Gary said.  
  
"It is apparent that you did not notice when I disappeared on Cinnabar Island and won another badge." Jade said.  
  
"You did?" Gary said.  
  
"OF COURSE I DID AND HERE IS THE BADGE TO PROVE IT!!!" Jade shouted showing the Volcano Badge to Gary.  
  
Gary gasped kind of taken aback,  
  
'What is wrong with Jade she has never acted like this before?' Gary thought halfway in shock from Jade shouting at him.  
  
"Come on lets just get you this badge and be done with it." Jade said jumping out of the car and walking towards the gym.  
  
Gary sat still for a while and then he reluctantly followed Jade to the gym and he entered it followed by his cheerleaders.  
  
"Jade's kind of snappy isn't she?" Brock said.  
  
'I guess she was not able to talk to Gary about the cheerleaders.' Misty thought sadly.  
  
"I wonder why?" Ash asked.  
  
Inside the gym Gary was watching in shock as his Nidoking and his Arcanine were lifted off the ground. They were about to be thrown against the wall by the mysterious Pokemon when they stopped in mid air and were put down on the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Giovanni growled looking at the Pokemon. Then Giovanni looked towards the Pokemon and he saw Jade with her eyes glowing just like the mysterious pokemon's.  
  
Jade raised her hand and the mysterious Pokemon started to lift off of the ground.  
  
"She's a psychic." Giovanni said. "Fight back don't let her get away with trying to push you around!"  
  
The mysterious Pokemon then hit Gary and the cheerleaders pass out on the floor, but just before Gary lost consciousness he saw Jade lift up off of the floor and thrown into a wall, then everything went black.  
  
The gym doors opened and just behind them stood Togepi.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty cried running up and hugging her little Pokemon.  
  
Ash looked up and then he saw Gary and all of his cheerleaders lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Hey Gary!" Ash shouted running over and propping Gary up into a sitting position and waking him up.  
  
Just after Ash had dropped Gary on the floor Gary said,  
  
"One thing's for sure nothing will ever beat that Pokemon I saw, I mean not even Jade could." Gary's eyes opened wide and he shouted, "Oh no, Jade!"  
  
Gary bolted upright and then he stood up and ran to a corner of the room where Jade was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
An: OHHH!!! I wonder what is going to happen next? Seriously cause even I don't know. Hehe oh well I will come up with something. I promise. So please R&R the more I get the sooner I will post the next chap. (as soon as it is finished anyway)  
  
She Wolf Demon 


	5. Viridian City Gym Continued

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Viridian City Gym Continued  
  
Gary picked up Jade and held her in his arms trying frantically to wake Jade up.  
  
"Jade? Jade? Come on Jade wake up. Please." Gary begged shaking Jade gently, but with no result.  
  
"Gary is she ok?" Ash asked.  
  
"I think so, but it is my fault that she is even like this. I am such a lousy friend." Gary said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked very confused.  
  
"I mean that if it wasn't for my foolish pride Jade would not be like this." Gary said tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Gary that is not true you are a great friend and I am sure that Jade knows that very well." Ash said trying to comfort Gary.  
  
Just then Jade began to stir in Gary's arms.  
  
"Gary?" Jade muttered. Jade weakly opened her eyes and looked up into Gary's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Jade I am so glad that you are ok." Gary said quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
When Ash was battling Team Rocket and Meowth was about to press the switch making sure that they would win Gary jumped at Meowth knocking the control out of his hand.  
  
"GARY!" Jade cried in surprise and shock at what he had done. She stood up and just when Ash had won the building started to collapse.  
  
"Oh no! We are all going to be crushed by the rubble!" Misty shouted.  
  
"NOT TODAY!" Jade shouted her eyes once again glowing blue. Just then the rubble stopped short, everyone ran outside except for Jade who was still standing in the middle of the gym. She then released the rubble and used her psychic powers to make her quickly fly out of the door before the rubble closed it.  
  
Jade landed and then collapsed out of weakness and tiredness in Gary's arms. A few moments later she had regained her strength and she walked over to the car and climbed in. Just then the cheerleaders began crying because Gary had lost. Jade once again looked angry and annoyed at the same time. Then she said,  
  
"Come on Gary lets go home." Gary climbed into the car and much to Jade's disgust so did the cheerleaders. Jade did not say anything however she just revved up the car and drove off in the direction of Pallet Town.  
  
'I am very glad for Ash because he won a badge. I do however feel very sad at the fact that Gary is wasting his time showing off for the cheerleaders. Will he stop or get rid of them...before it is too late?' Jade thought as she sadly drove to Pallet Town.  
  
An: So tell me what you think I just can't wait to hear your replies. R&R and I will try to update as soon as possible I promise.  
  
*~*~~She Wolf Demon~~*~* 


	6. The Pokemon League

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Pokemon League  
  
Back in Pallet Town when Ash and Gary were competing over who was the better Pokemon Trainer, Jade slipped out of the room and outside where all the Pokemon were. She sighed in desperation, at the rate Gary was going he would never see what was wrong, at least not until.it was too late. Jade walked over to the pens where Ponyta and Rapidash were kept. As soon as she had leaned on the fence a Rapidash neighed in delight and ran over to her. Jade smiled,  
  
"Hey Flash Fire! How are you doing? I hope that you are being good for Professor Oak."  
  
Flash Fire neighed as if to say 'What do you mean by that?' Jade smiled again but as soon as she saw Gary and Ash approach, still competing, the smile faded a little. A gust of wind blew Jade's hair up and she breathed in the fresh air, she then walked off in direction of the forest.  
  
"Hey Jade! Where are you going?" Ash called to her retreating back.  
  
"I'm just going off to train a little. I will be back in time for dinner though so don't worry." Jade said just before she plunged deeply into the forest.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A few hours later Jade reappeared and just in time for dinner just like she promised. She finished her food quickly and then disappeared into her room. Not to long later she heard someone knocking at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called not looking away from the computer screen.  
  
"It's just me, Misty." Misty called though the door.  
  
"Come on in Mist." Jade replied.  
  
Misty opened they door, popped her head inside, then she walked in, closed the door behind her and sat on Jade's full-size bed. She looked at the room around her then not stalling anymore she asked,  
  
"Hey. Jade did you talk to Gary like I told you to."  
  
"I tried but he just ignored me as usual. Don't worry thought I will bring the subject up during or after the Pokemon League. Right now I have too much training to do, let alone put more on top of it." Jade said her fingers stopping on the keyboard momentarily.  
  
"What are you writing?" Misty asked trying not to push the subject.  
  
"I am actually doing research on the Pokemon League and I am finding out a lot of stuff that will come in handy during the competition." Jade said showing Misty a site talking all about the Pokemon League.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
At the Pokemon League Jade was on the grass field and her match was right after Gary's. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary and the cheerleaders had shown up to watch her match. Her opponent came up and he was going first so he said,  
  
"Bulbasaur, go and show that girl what we are all about."  
  
Jade just grinned; she could beat a Bulbasaur, no problem with any of her Pokemon so she said,  
  
"Go Aqua Fox!" she threw the pokeball and a Vaporeon came out  
  
Her opponent snickered, Bulbasaur was a grass type and he could beat a water Pokemon because he had an advantage.  
  
"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf."  
  
"Not so fast, Aqua Fox, dodge it and then use Ice Beam." Vaporeon jumped out of the way in the nick of time and then fired and Ice Beam while still in the air. Bulbasaur was frozen solid and he could no longer battle.  
  
Jade was able to finish the rest of that battle without ever changing Pokemon. She one her battle on the water field just as easily and did the same on the rock field then right after her was Gary's match on the rock field.  
  
When Gary lost Jade was shocked. Out side right when Gary was about to drive away Jade came up to the car and said,  
  
"Gary please wait. Please just stay until I loose. Then you can go and I will not protest."  
  
Gary looked into Jade's pleading eyes and made up his mind,  
  
"Fine I will stay until you loose then we will both go. All right?"  
  
Jade nodded happily. Right after Ash had lost he asked,  
  
"Hey how is Jade doing so far?"  
  
"Well she just keeps climbing, according to everyone she might win this year but we will have to see to make sure." Brock said.  
  
Sure enough Jade just kept climbing higher and higher until finally she was at the final battle. She was down to her last Pokemon when Gary all of a sudden said,  
  
"But the only Pokemon she has left has never been in battle."  
  
"Go Vulpix!" Jade cried sending out her little Vulpix against a Venasaur.  
  
"Like that little runt could defeat my ultimate Pokemon Venasaur use Vine Whip and throw that toy away."  
  
"Dodge and use Flamethrower." Vulpix ran out of the way and fired a powerful Flamethrower weakening the big grass type.  
  
"Not enough use a Razor Leaf now."  
  
"Vulpix now finish it off with a FIRE BLAST!" Vulpix's eyes grew a evil looking blue and then it fired a huge powerful Fire Blast and wiping out the Venasaur once and for all.  
  
"That is it ladies and gentlemen we now have out new Pokemon League Champion, Jade Ketchum." The announcer shouted happily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: So how was that? The next chapter I have already started and it is going to have some interesting parts. So R&R and I will try and update as soon as possible.  
  
~She Wolf Demon~ 


	7. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Fight  
  
Back in Pallet Town, Ash, Misty and Brock approached Professor Oak's Lab, when all of a sudden he came running out and he said,  
  
"Oh, my goodness. The worst thing is going on inside, you have to come and help me sort it all out." Ash, Misty and Brock ran inside after Professor Oak to see if they could help him with this crisis. Once inside they heard this,  
  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SPEND MORE TIME LISTENING TO ME THAN TO THOSE STUPID CHEERLEADERS FOR ONCE!" came Jade's angry voice.  
  
"FINE I AM LISTENING NOW! SO WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?" Gary shouted back angrily.  
  
"THAT IS THE POINT IT IS THOSE CHEERLEADERS! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CARING MORE ABOUT THEM THAN ME! I WANT THEM TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN TOO BAD, BECAUSE THEY ARE STAYING! AND IF YOU ARE MAD AT ME, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOT TALK TO ME!" Gary yelled.  
  
There was some silence and Ash, Misty and Brock saw Jade grab her stuff and head towards the door.  
  
"I NEW IT! YOU ARE JUST NOT GOING TO TALK TO ME! BIG DEAL!"  
  
Jade spun around and faced Gary only this time she shouted,  
  
"GARY I DON'T WANT TO SEE OR SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" She then turned around and bolted out the door and out of site.  
  
Gary stood rooted to the spot. His best friend never wanted to see or speak to him again. Was she serious? She couldn't be, could she?  
  
"What just happened?" Ash asked.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Later that day as Gary was leaving Pallet Town in the car he looked around as if to see any sign of Jade, just in case she wasn't serious. When they started leaving the town and she did not show up he knew she was serious. Gary felt a twinge of guilt in his heart and his heart also felt sore for some unknown reason and he did not know why.  
  
Up on a hill Jade saw the red convertible drive out of the town. The woods behind her were silent, once the car was out of site she sank down to the ground, her knees to her chest then she buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: Not really one just R&R.  
  
~She Wolf Demon~ 


	8. Results

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Results  
  
Jade's mood was not any better a few days after the fight. She was mostly sad and it was almost impossible to make her laugh now. She had made a very important decision, she was going to go on without Gary, and she was going with Ash, Misty and Brock to the Orange Islands.  
  
Professor Oak thought that this was an improvement in her mood, but the others were not so sure. They were positive that she just wanted to be as far away from anything that reminded her of Gary as possible. However they could not be entirely sure, for all they knew Professor Oak could be right because Jade never said much these days.  
  
**********  
  
Once they had arrived, she cheered up a little bit but it still was not much if you so much as mentioned the word "best friend or love" she would burst into tears, because she loved having Gary as her best friend. Ash explained to Professor Ivy, when Jade was out on the balcony and out of earshot.  
  
"That's horrible. The poor girl. No wonder she acts the way she does." Professor Ivy said after she had heard the whole story.  
  
"I don't think she will ever recover. She has been like this for over a week now." Ash said sadly.  
  
"Well she and her best friend just had a heart wrenching fight and breaking up a friendship as long as theirs, it must be hard on both of them." Professor Ivy replied softly. "She will however get over it, I can tell, she is strong and she will be fine soon."  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock all looked up and they all hoped that Professor Ivy was right and that Jade would recover one day.  
  
**********  
  
Jade could smell the scent of the fresh sea air from the balcony and she could hear the soft sound of the waves crashing on the rocks down below. It was so peaceful out here underneath the full moon and listening to the sound of the sea. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up and the glittering stars and glowing moon.  
  
'I just love the sea. I could live out here forever.' She thought to herself her hair blowing dramatically in the wind.  
  
Just then she felt something small and warm brush up against her legs, she looked down and it was her Vulpix, coming out to check on her.  
  
"Hello, darling. How are you?" She bent down and petted Vulpix, before going to bed and retiring for the night. "Good night Vulpix, I love you. Good night Ga.. Oh that's right."  
  
Jade was awoken to the sound of someone shouting, she looked out her window in time to see Professor Ivy get saved from the stun spore, by Brock. She jumped out of bed and ran out to see if she could help, just as the startled Vileplume started using poison powder. Unfortunately Jade in her rush ran right into the poison powder and after a few minutes, she collapsed.  
  
No one had seen her run out and Brock and the girls had already turned around and were taking Professor Ivy and the Raticate to the Pokemon Center. Jade was left lying there on the ground, unconscious and poisoned terribly. 


	9. Dying?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dying?  
  
Ash and Misty, looking tired stood next to Professor Ivy and the Raticate, listening to what Brock said had happened. Ash looked only mildly interested and Misty was sleepily rubbing her eyes. Brock looked up and noticed that Jade still was not here and he asked,  
  
"Hey, where is Jade?"  
  
"I don't know, I knocked on her door and told her to hurry to the Pokemon Center about, half an hour ago." Ash said waking up a little bit more. Misty snapped to full attention,  
  
"What if something has happened to her?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusion's Misty, maybe she just didn't hear you and she is still asleep in her bed." Brock said trying to calm Misty down.  
  
"Let's go and check." Ash said running out the door, followed by Pikachu and Misty.  
  
They ran back to Professor Ivy's house and to Jade's room. They knocked a couple of times, but when there was no response at all Misty opened the door and walked into the room. When she got inside she noticed that the covers were thrown off of Jade's bed and that her Pokemon were not here. She felt the sheets they were cold and not warm, if she had just left or left at the same time as them they should still be warm. She ran out of the room,  
  
"Jade must have left before we did, her stuff is here but everything in the room suggests that she had left before we did." Misty said to Ash who was waiting outside of the room.  
  
"We have to go find her, she could be in trouble." Ash said turning around and running out of the house with Pikachu at his heels.  
  
Outside Ash and Misty were looking for any trace of Jade. Then they heard something, it sounded familiar but it was too far away to be distinguishable. Ash and Misty carefully tried to find where it was coming from and also trying to make sure that it was not something that might hurt them. Once they got closer the noise became more distinguished,  
  
"Vul, VULPIX!!!"  
  
"That's Jade's Vulpix!" Misty cried running towards the sound.  
  
Ash and Misty ran through a clump of bushes and the first thing that they saw was Jade's Vulpix nudging Jade's cheek and then letting out a worried call. Misty ran forward and looked over Jade and while she was looking her over she found a cell phone in Jade's back pocket.  
  
"Ash, call the Pokemon Center, Jade is not in good condition." Misty said throwing Jade's cell phone towards him.  
  
Ash caught the phone and then he called the Pokemon Center. As soon as Jade reached the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy realized that Jade's condition was far to serious for her to treat so she immediately called the Hospital. Jade was transferred to the Hospital in a matter of seconds where they began to try and help her.  
  
Two hours later the head doctor came out and informed them of Jade's current condition.  
  
"She has been seriously poisoned, we think we have found what might have poisoned her and we are doing our best to try and stabilize her. Once she has been stabilized she will still have to stay her for a week at the least."  
  
"I had better call Mom and Professor Oak to inform them of what happened." Ash said walking over to the nearest phone.  
  
********  
  
"Oh, my!" Professor Oak exclaimed over the phone when he heard about what had happened to Jade that night.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Mrs. Ketchum asked eagerly. She had come over when Ash called to talk with Professor Oak, she wanted to know more about the Orange Islands, so her timing to come over could not have been more perfect.  
  
"Once she is stabilized and treated she will still have to stay at the hospital here for at least a week, just to make sure that she will be alright." Ash said sadly.  
  
"Is there any chance of us being able to talk to her?" Mrs. Ketchum asked worriedly.  
  
The doctor came over and he took the phone from Ash,  
  
"Hello. I am the head doctor here. Mrs. Ketchum I am truly sorry for what happened to your niece. I wish we could let you talk to her but she is still being treated we could let you talk to her while she is being treated but she is also unconscious. We are unsure of when she might wake up as well."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum started sobbing; she had broken the promise to her brother in law. She said that she would not let Jade get hurt and now she.  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, I must also sadly inform you that Jade may even die, but only if we don't find an antidote. I promise however that we will do whatever is in our power to get the antidote for whatever poisoned her."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum nodded her head, said goodnight to Ash and the others, hung up the phone and went home for the night.  
  
Professor Oak stood at the door for a moment after Delia had left, then he shut the door and walked to the phone, he had to make a call. 


	10. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Return  
  
Three days after Ash and Misty had left Jade at the hospital and after they had met Tracey they decided to call and check up on Jade. Ash who was at the phone sighed in relief as he heard that Jade had finally woken up and that she was able to identify what had poisoned her.  
  
"We should giver her a few more days before we release her however. She needs to recover from the shock she has suffered. Actually we were surprised a day after you left she got worse and thought we were going to loose her, in fact we almost did." Jade's doctor explained to Ash, Misty and Tracey.  
  
The doctor handed the phone over to Jade who talked to Ash for a while, Misty longer and even longer to Tracey because this is the first time that she would meet him. She looked a lot better than when Ash and Misty had found her the first time. Jade wasn't so pale anymore and she looked like she was in better shape, but her eyes however they were dull and rather somber for some reason. Misty knew why but Ash still could not figure it out so she just didn't bother explaining it.  
  
********  
  
One week later Jade was finally released and she was immediately flown over to the island that Ash, Misty and Tracy were on. Not by plane but by pokemon, Jade had flown over on Sky Flyer. Sky Flyer, once a Pidgey was now a strong and brave Pidgeot who loved his master dearly and would do anything for her.  
  
Once Jade had landed Ash and Misty jumped out of joy and shock, for they had no idea that she had left the hospital only a few hours earlier and was coming to join them on their journey again.  
  
"Jade, it's great to see you."  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Ash can be such a pain without you around."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jade smiled broadly. She had missed Ash and Misty while she was stuck in the hospital going though tests to see if she was all right. She returned Sky Flyer and then turned to Ash and Misty.  
  
"I missed you guys too. And you must be Tracey. It is a pleasure meeting you in person. So what have y'all been up to?" Jade said  
  
"Not much." Misty replied  
  
"Hey did you call mom and tell her that you were going to leave the hospital?" Ash asked  
  
"Yes, she was so happy that I was ok." Jade replied smiling at her cousin lovingly.  
  
Tracey who was sitting against a tree when Jade had flown up was drawing something, so Jade decided not to bother him. A gust of wind blew by and Jade's hair rose up into the air for a few moments while she closed her eyes and listened to the wind. She opened her eyes and saw that they had been eating lunch when she had flown up to surprise them.  
  
"I've just created another masterpiece!" Tracey shouted jumping up suddenly and startling Jade.  
  
Misty walked over to him and looked over his shoulder at the picture and then she gasped,  
  
"Wow! Tracey this is beautiful. You have really captured the beauty in this simple little drawing."  
  
Ash walked over, looked at the picture and quickly agreed with Misty. Jade being curious at what they were looking at walked over. Tracey turned his notepad over and held it up so that Jade could see the picture.  
  
The picture was of Jade; it was of that moment when the wind had blown her hair up and when she had closed her eyes. It looked like a black and white photograph of that exact moment when she had closed her eyes.  
  
Jade smiled, she liked the picture and she thought that Tracey was amazing. He was the best artist that she had ever seen. She was glad to have another friend.  
  
"By the way it is a pleasure to meet you two." Tracey said.  
  
********  
  
An: I am going to skip to the ending of Pokemon 2000 but this time it is going to have a slight twist in the story.  
  
********  
  
Melody finished playing the last notes of the song and she fell to her knees clutching her flute to her chest.  
  
Ash and Jade turned to the sound of Mrs. Ketchum calling them. Ash got scolded for risking his life the way he did, but because Jade did not risk her life and she only helped him as best she could she did not get scolded.  
  
"Jade?"  
  
Jade turned around when she heard someone call her and standing right there was...Gary. Jade stood there for a moment then she turned around and ran off away from Gary.  
  
Gary gave chase and then grabbed her hand before she got to far away.  
  
"What do you want?" Jade snapped at him.  
  
"For you to come back with me and train with me."  
  
Everyone was now watching and the TV reporters were even filming what was going on, but Jade and Gary seemed to not have noticed.  
  
"Why so you can ignore me and show off for those cheerleaders?" Jade said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Jade you were right. I should have paid more attention to you than them." Gary said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I hate them and you being you, you are never going to pay more attention to them as long as they are around." Jade said  
  
"Jade, I sent the cheerleaders home. I'm sorry. I can't live unless you are there with me. You are my best friend and you mean the world to me. Please come train with me again."  
  
Jade looked down for a moment, then she smiled and nodded her head. She and Gary then embraced each other for a few moments. Tracey thought that this was a picture perfect moment so he drew a picture of it which he later gave to Jade.  
  
"Oh, Gary I missed you so much. I can't stay mad at you." Jade said  
  
When they released each other Tracey walked up and put a piece of paper in Gary's hands then muttered,  
  
"I think you might like this."  
  
Gary looked at the paper and smiled, it was the first picture of Jade that Tracey had drawn, the one with the wind blowing her hair dramatically, then he turned back to Jade and said,  
  
"Did you know that two days after you left I came home and once there I promised myself that I would not leave until you came back and we could go together? So then I sent the cheerleaders home. Once I had heard that you had been poisoned I prayed every minute that you would be ok. I just wanted to spend one more day with you even if it was our last, that is why I came."  
  
A tear rolled down Jade's cheek as she heard Gary tell his story she wiped it away but another one would just roll down the other cheek. Gary wiped this tear off of her cheek ever so gently then Jade whispered,  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much about me."  
  
She and Gary then embraced again and this time after a few moments when Jade had stopped crying they headed home so that they could start a new journey...together. 


End file.
